dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Zandoo
Zandoo is a deity of immense power, and a player in Dimensional Clash IX. He is a self proclaimed sex god and in place of a boy's baughty parts he has a giant prehensile gun. Appearance Zandoo has brown hair that is short and lazily combed. He is rather tall and slim and is often seen wearing blue jeans and a jacket, despite whatever the weather may be. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Modern Entrenching Shovel *Duct Tape *Iphone 6 *Pens *A really good microphone rig *~$4000 computer Abilities *Zandoo can art decently well *He is capable of great feats of agility and endurance, despite sitting on his butt all day. *He is a above-average writer *Zandoo can doo many different voices. Personality Zandoo is the most awesome man to ever live in the history of the world. In all seriousness though, he often wears a persona of a sex-crazed egomaniac, though ensures not to overdo the ruse to the point of seeming genuine or annoying. It's all for a good laugh, which is all he wishes to arouse from others. He is also shown to be extremely ambitious, claiming that he will someday rule over his own country, or even the world. His reasons for doing so are because he loves to be in charge, but more importantly to unite humanity in an effort to become better than what it currently is. To eradicate disease and poverty as well as other major issues that plague the species due to division and greed. He has been on every side of the political spectrum. From apathetic, to SJW, to Communist, to Neo-Nazi. Zandoo has a good idea of how these groups think and has influences from every group that has become his current political ideology. He sees the pros and cons of every suggestion brought up by others, even in opposing viewpoints. He is truly the epitome of godhood. Biography Zandoo basically is the reason for every good thing you have. The sun, the sky, and the breeze. All of it was him. Basically, You're Welcome. Relationships EropsToad Zandoo and Erops go way back to Dimensional Clash VI. There are rumors floating about of a ship between the two, but these claims are completely unfounded. Despite how "cyoot" they are. The two are very close, and plan on running together as President and Vice-President sometime in the future. SissyGamer Zandoo and Sissy have grown close over their love of sex jokes and screaming. Zandoo has been a big influence on Sissy's sense of humor over the years. Galaxy815 Galaxy is heavily attracted to Zandoo, especially after seeing a picture of Zandoo's real life face. Despite this, the two continue to have a good, platonic, ''friendship. H Zandoo was often the first to come to H's defense during the drama days of early Dimensional Clash 8, and the two have become good friends over a cup of memes. Jawlord Zandoo and Jawlord have been buds since the early days of DC. I would write more, but Jawlord has yet to make a page for himself at the time of me writing this and he needs to write a page for himself. '''Just do it.' Cardiackid Zandoo has been an uncle figure to Cardiackid ever since DCVI, with Cardiac admiring Zandoo very much and giving him excess praise for his past actions. Trivia *Zandoo is from Texas, and is thus a big fan of firearms and walls. It is in their blood. *Zandoo wishes for Texas Independence. *Zandoo frequents Army Surplus Stores *I can't think of anything else. Characters * Adolf Hitler * Melissa Brown * Explozevo * The Commander * Number Two * Arterium * Corru * The Shoes * Dan * Catwork * Taylor * Marcus Anderson * D-13 * M.A.B.S. * A.I.P.E.R. * Sarah Gray * Benald * Jimmy-D * Caro Maris * Jericho * Stalker * Silver Shroud * Dean Gray * Trashcanhead * Edgardo * Mol * BU-71 * Phillip Milly * Greg Robertson * Johana Munn * Quietus * Dioghaltas * Thomas Cloutier * Dr. Thrax * Sveena Category:Chocolate bars Category:Licensed products Category:Texans Category:Zandoo Category:Users Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Gunmen Category:Misc